Escape From Smash Galaxy
by Fireboy0715
Summary: Hello Dudes and Dudettes I'm Fireboy A.K.A. Burzerkerboy,and This Is My First Story,It Is Taking Place In My Fictional Universe,In Smash and Blueskull Galaxy,and It Has Some Characters From Brawl,and Made Up Characters From SSB3DS,So Hope You Liked It,It May Inspire You...It Takes Place In The Time:3976,Where 3 Spacemen Escape A Zombie-Overrun Planet and Lands On The Wrong Planet
1. Chapter 1:Enter The Tournament

**Hello Dudes and Dudettes I'm Fireboy A.K.A. Burzerkerboy,and This Is My First Story,It Is Taking Place In My Fictional Universe,In Smash and Blueskull Galaxy,and It Has Some Characters From Brawl,and Made Up Characters From SSB3DS,So Hope You Liked It,It May Inspire You...**

 _One Day,In Blueskull Galaxy,In Overworld,During The "Death of The Overworld" Incident_ (Where The "Shadow Monsters" Created The "Necromancer",Who Can Raise The Dead,So He Rised Armies of Zombies and Skeletons,Who Aliens Were Trying To Destroy) _,3 Men,Named Thomas,Larry,and Hayden Who Are Survivors of The Incident,Flew In A Newly Built Spaceship That Can Fly To Another Galaxy To Escape The "Death of The Overworld"...What Happens Next_

Larry:Alright Guys It Worked!

Hayden:I Know This Is An Experimental Ship,But Let's Fly To Thairamis (The Neighbor of Overworld,Which Doesn't Have A "Necromancer")

Larry:Alright Then!

Thomas (The Main Character):Let's Do It!

 _10 Minutes Later (In The Spacemen's Point of View)_

Hayden:Wait,Something Doesn't Feel Right

Larry:WE WERE HIJACKED!

Thomas:Boys,Were Going To Smash Galaxy

* _CRASH,BOOM*_ _The Ship Crashed In A "Lovely" Explosion (Directed By Bicheal May)After It Was Hijacked,Then Thomas Woke Up,With His Crew Lost_

Thomas:Hello,Anyone There

 _A Mysterious White Hand Shows Up_

Thomas:Who Are You?

Master Hand:I AM MASTER HAND AND THIS IS THE FINAL DESTINATION,I AM THE RULER OF THIS PLACE

Thomas:If You're The Ruler,How Tall Am I?(Get It?)

Master Hand:5'6 (Five-Foot,Six,I Use Customary Units)

Thomas:Oh

Master Hand:LEAVE THIS PLACE NOW!

 _Master Hand Opened A Portal Behind Thomas,He Fell In,and Woke Up In A Forbidden Planet_

Mysterious Voice:Hey Who Is He?

Mysterious Voice 2:I Don't Know Man

 _Thomas' Vision Fades In,and He Sees The 2 Talking About Him_

Marth:Hey You Alright In Japanese (What,When I Copy Off of Google Translate,The Whole Thing Turns Blue)

Thomas:Where...Am I?

Ness:You're In The Super Smash Bros. Tournament,It's Team Smash and It Starts Tomorrow

Thomas:Yeah,But What Is This Island

Marth:Master Hand Forced Us Here,and Were Stuck Here In Japanese

Thomas:We Need To Get Out,and Wait Where Are My Legs?

Fox:Oh,I Got Hungry So I Ate It

Thomas:WHAT!

 _Wait,Redo That Scene_

Thomas:We Need To Get Out,and Wait Where Are My Legs?

Fox:Buried In The Sand

Thomas:Oh

Ness:So How Do We Get Out

Thomas:I Dunno,But We Will Find Something To Get Us Out

Marth:Not When That Is Watching In Japanese

Thomas:What,OH GOD

Ness:It's A Watchbot

Fox:But It's A Robot,So We Mess It Up

Thomas:Guys I Got A Plan,Let's Wait Until Night and Ill Tell You There,In That House

Marth:This Is Torminter Island Isn't It?In Japanese

 _3 Hours Later_

Thomas:Alright Guys I Told You The Plan So Fox Get Him!

All Except Thomas:SHHHHH

 _Fox Sneaks Up At The Watchbot and Dunks His Head In The Water_

Fox:GOT EM'

Watchbot:Help,Help,Help,AAHHH

 _It Suddenly Shuts Down,and Fox Pulls Him Out_

Watchbot:Rebooting,Hello,I Am R.O.B.,Who Are You

Ness:TEAM STE-

Thomas:A Friend,Ness Really?

 _The Next Day_

Smash Bros. Announcer:Get Ready Fighters!

Thomas:GET UP EVERYONE

Marth:What?In Japanese

Smash Bros. Announcer:The Stage Is Torminter Island,and Here Is Red Team,Blue Team,and Green Team!

Thomas:What About Yellow Team?

Fox:Oh Great It's Meta Knight

Ness:But,Hey,He's Not As Overpowered As Pac-Man (Yes,Pac-Man Is More Powerful)

R.O.B.:Let's Go Guys!

Smash Bros. Anouncer:3...2.. !

 _The Fight Went On and The Boat In The "Torminter Island" Stage Came_

Thomas:ON THE BOAT,TEAM

Ness:BUT WE'LL DIE

Thomas:I'm Not A Smash Bros. Character

 _The Boat Left The Island and They Didn't Die Because,Well Thomas Said It Already,So The Border Malfunctioned_

Marth:WERE OUTTA HERE IN JAPANESE!

R.O.B.:I'll Drive

Fox:A Robot Can Drive?

Thomas:Maybe His A.I. (Artificial Intelligence) Was Programmed To Do So,But That Would Be Wierd,Maybe The Programmer Wants Us Off The Island In More Danger!?

Ness:I Found Land Guys!

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2:A New Discovery

_The Travelers Still Venture On,From Torminter Island To A New,Unknown Island,They Eventually,Set Foot On The Island,What Will Happen Next..._

R.O.B.:Alright Guys Let's Go

Thomas:Drop The Anchor

Fox:Where Are We Gonna Get An Anchor

Thomas:That Random Store Right There

 _Thomas Walks In and Brings An Anchor Back_

Marth:That's Weird,Why Is There An Anchor In A Store In Japanese

Ness:And Why Put It On A Beach?

R.O.B.:There Is Probably Someone or Something Here

Thomas:I'll Be In The Jungle,I Got A Knife,A Machete,and A Spear From That Store

Ness:I'll Go Too

Fox:I'll Stay Here and Play Smash Bros.

R.O.B.:Wait A Sec...

 _Thomas and Ness Walk In The Jungle,and Hear Leaves Shaking_

Ness:What Was That...

Thomas:I Don't Know

 _And Then,A Mysterious Figure Drops Out of A Tree_

Thomas:Larry?

Ness:What?

 _The Figure Dashes At Them,The 2 Dodged The Attack,And Then They Saw A Black Spike With Red Lights On The Back of His Neck_

Thomas:Ness,Did You See That?

Ness:I Saw A Wierd Spike

Thomas:Get That Outta His Neck!

Fox:I Have That Feeling Thomas and Ness Are In Trouble,Let's Go

R.O.B.:I'll Gaurd The Boat

 _Fox Runs To The 2 vs. 1 Fight and Shoots Larry's Hands,And Thomas Cut His Leg,While He Recovered From The Bleeding,Thomas Pulled The Spike From His Neck_

Larry:Ugh,Thomas,Is That You

Thomas:Yeah,I Thought You Were Dead

Larry:I Survived,And Had The Power To Jump Farther and Higher

Thomas (In Mind):A Super Power,Must Be An Effect From The Crash

Fox:Umm Who Is He?

Thomas:When I Escaped That Planet I Was Talking About,Him And Another Person Escaped With Me

Fox:Oh

R.O.B.:Hey,Who Are You?

Larry:A Friend

Thomas:You Copied Me!

Fox:Oh,On My 2DS It Shows A Map To Another Island

Ness:Then Let's Go There!

 _The Travelers Ventured To The Island,Not Completely Because,This Happened_

Marth:IT'S A KRAKEN IN JAPANESE

Thomas:Oh,God,This Isn't Gonna End Well

Ness:PK FIRE...

Larry:I Think You Made It Mad

Fox:Were Dead...

 _Everything Went Black For The Travelers,And Woke Up Somewhere...Let's Say Different_

R.O.B.:Oh God,What Is This Place

Yoshi:In The Cage of Captivity,Yes That Is The Best Name We Came Up With

Thomas:You Can Talk?

Yoshi:Yep

Mysterious Voice:Yoshi Come Here!

Yoshi:Yes,Master!

Thomas (In Mind):He Has That Thing I Got Outta Larry's Neck (Out Loud) Guys,Remember That Black Thorn We Found In Larry's Neck

All Exept Thomas:Yeah

Thomas:Well That's Why They Imprisoned Us,and Why They Called That Guy "Master" *Takes Out "Black Thorn"* Wait,The Light Is Green,Does That Mean It's Ours?I Guess So,Wait,Microspike...It's Called A Microspike

Ness:Yep

Mysterious Voice 2:Hello,Anyone

Thomas and Larry:Hey I Recognize That Voice

Mysterious Voice 2:Guys,It's Me!

Larry:Oh It's Hayden!

Fox:So He Is That "Other Person" You Talked About

Hayden:Guys,After The Crash I Could Read People's Minds!

Thomas:You Guys Got Powers In The Crash,I Think I Got One

R.O.B.:What Is It

Thomas:*Looks At Hands* I Dunno

Larry:Ah,A Watchbot

 _5 Minutes Later_

Thomas:*Sticking His Hands Out The Iron Bars,He Accidentally Thrusts His Wrist*

 _The Watchbot Falls Back In The Water_

Ness:WHOA HOW DID YOU DO THAT!

Thomas:I Just Thrusted My Wrist Forward!

Marth:You Have The Power To Control Metal In Japanese!

Hayden:How Come You Get The Coolest Power!

Thomas:I Can Break Out Then!

 _Thomas Breaks The Bars and Frees Hayden,Then They Plan For The Next Chapter_

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3:From Evil To Good

_After Thomas Freed The Prisoners,They Go On To Take The 2nd Microspike And The So-Called "Master" Yoshi Called Him,The Quest Goes On,What Will Happen Next..._

Ness:Alright Guys We're Free!

R.O.B.:We Need To Find Yoshi,He's Got A Microspike

Larry:Let's Stealth Him Out

 _The Heroes Found Him Hacking Through Bushes,Then This Happened_

Thomas:Let's Go Boys,NOW MARTH

Marth:*Throws Lasso* GOT E'M IN JAPANESE

Larry:GET THE SPIKE

 _Thomas Pulls The Spike Out And The Lights Turn Green_

Yoshi:Ah,Man What Just Happened

Fox:You Got Shot With That Thing

Yoshi:Oh...

"Master":YOSHI WHERE ARE YOU

Yoshi:Ah Man,Guys What Do I Do!I Don't Want Him To Know I Turned Back Good!

Thomas:Just Act Like You Still Have The Microspike

Yoshi:Gotcha

 _Yoshi Approaches The "Master"_

Yoshi:Hey Man

"Master":YOU'RE LATE

Yoshi:Sorry Man,Too Much Leaves I Chopped Down

Ike (Microspike):I Know Right

Thomas (Whispering):Man Look At All Those Minions

Ness:We Got To Get Them Out Soon

"Master":Like That Team Fight Yesterday,5 Fighters Escaped,We Need To Hunt Them Down

Wario (Microspike):They Could Be Building A Team

"Master":Yoshi,You're The Fastest Runner,Take This To Master Hand

Yoshi:Yes Master

"Master":Everyone Else,Get Back To Work!

Yoshi:*After Returning To The Team* Guys,I Gotta Deliver This To Master Hand

Hayden:Wait,If That Was Suppose To Be Delivered To Master Hand,Then,The "Master" Is His Brother,CRAZY HAND

Fox:Oh,God

God:WHAT

Fox:It's An Expression of Fear!

Yoshi:Let's Get On The Boat and Read The Letter,It Survived The Attack

 _Everyone Gets On The Boat,They Soon Find Out There Are 5 Rulers,They Acquire 5 Gems From Them To Save The Galaxy_ and _Get The Crew (Thomas,Larry & Hayden) Back Home,When They Were Looking For King Dedede's Lair,It Got Dark,So They Camped In A Lighthouse_

R.O.B.:Guys,We Found Shelter,In That Lighthouse

Thomas:I'll Scope The Scene,Be Right Back

 _Thomas Checks Out The Lighthouse,Then...This Happened_

Mysterious Voice:Hello,Anyone There!

Thomas:I Am!

Mysterious Voice:I'm At The Top!

Thomas:Hey,Lucario?

Lucario:Yes,It's Me

Hayden:Hey,Is It Safe In There!?

Thomas:Yeah!

 _Everyone Gathered Around The Top,Discussing With Their New Partner_

Marth:So You Stayed Here Because You Wanted To Join Our Team

Lucario:Yes,There Will Be Bad Times In The Future

 _The Adventurers Rest In The Lighthouse,But Next,It Won't Be A Happy Day For Them_

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4:Domination of A King

_The Heroes Continue The Journey To Save The Galaxy,With Thier New Party Member;L_ _ucario,The Go On To Acquire The Red Ruby From King Dedede,What Will Happen Next..._

Thomas:EVERYONE UP,WE GOT A GALAXY TO SAVE

Ness:I KNOW,MAN

R.O.B.:I Was Awake The Whole Night

Lucario:Because You're A Robot

Fox:Then Let's Get Down

 _They Got On The Boat,And Sailed To The Island,They Went In His Lair,A Giant Tree..._

Hayden:Let's Go In,Guys

Lucario:It's Dark In Here

Fox:Wait,I Got An Idea *Out of Space and Time,a Light Bulb Appears Over His Head,So He Grabbed It*

Lucario:That's Better

 _After A Few Minutes They Find A Stone Door_

Thomas:What's That,A Door?

R.O.B.:Let's Open It Together

 _After Opening The Door,They See A...Random Dance Party?_

Marth:Wrong Door In Japanese

The Next Door They Open Shows Blocky Landscape,And A Shadowy Figure Teleport Around

Ness:Wrong Door,And Why Is The Moon Shaped Like A Square!?

 _They Then Open A Door,Which Shows Peach,DK,Duck Hunt Dog,and Little Mac Fighting_

Peach:Uhh,I Can Explain

Yoshi:Seems Familiar...

 _After That,They Find A Door,Which Shows A Dark Hall_

Larry:What's Down This Hall?

 _They Walk To The End of The Hall,Seeing The Actual Villain..._

Thomas:Who Are You?

Lucario:Santa Claus With A Hammer

Dedede:NO,I'M KING DEDEDE,Yes,That's The Best Name The Developers Named Me...

R.O.B.:Wow

Dedede:And If You Want To Live,You Have To Beat Me...IN A DANCE OFF

Thomas:Easy *Starts Break-Dancing*

And In The Middle of The Dance off,Lucario Fires an Aura Orb,And A News Reporter Came

Reporter:LUCARIO,LUCARIO,YOU KILLED KING DEDEDE,HOW DO YOU FEEL

Lucario:Normal,I Do This Stuff Twice A Week

Reporter:WHAT WILL YOU DO NOW

Lucario:Umm...Get The Gem,I Guess *Grabs Gem*

Thomas:Let's Go Then

Fox:Before We Leave,Let's Take A Bathroom Break,*Goes In Bathroom* WHO PUT THE TOILET PAPER ON BACKWARDS,ANDROSS!

Andross (In His Point of View):Man,I Felt Like I Did Something Good

 _The Adventurers Acquired The Red Ruby,Then Goes To Acquire The Next Gem,The Purple Garnet_

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5:The Legendary Hunt

_After The Adventurers Acquired The Red Ruby (The Legendary Gem of Leadership),They Go On To Acquire The Purple Garnet (The Legendary Gem of Dark Magic),What Will Happen Next..._

Hayden:OK,Guys Let's Get The Next Gem

Lucario:Let's Go Then

Fox:The 2DS Says Go,Into That Cave?

R.O.B.:Well,It Could Be Right

 _They Sail The Boat Into The Cave_

Marth:Man,It Feels Like The Water Is Rising In Japanese

Larry:It Is,STEP ON IT R.O.B.

 _The Boat Speeds Through The Cave,So They Don't Drown Obviously,Then They See It,A Light_

Fox:I SEE SOMETHING,GO TO IT

R.O.B.:Going,Almost...There

R.O.B. (Engine):Warning,Critical Hydration,Shutting Down Now

Larry:NOT THE RIGHT TIME!I'LL TAKE THE WHEEL

Ness:GO,GO,GO

 _The Boat Hits The End of The Tunnel_

Thomas:Were Out,Safe...and Sound

Yoshi:Hey,What's That

Marth:A Temple,But Who's Is It In Japenese

Yoshi:The Letter Says "Ganondorf Has The Purple Garnet",So It's Ganondorf's Temple

Lucario:Let's Go In Then

 _They Sail To Shore,And Walk To The Temple_

Hayden:A Keyhole?

R.O.B.:But Where's The Key?

Ness:WHOA,DID YOU FIX YOURSELF

R.O.B.:My System Can Heat Up By Sunlight To Evaporate The Water Messing Up My Engine

Ness:Oh

Thomas:Guys,You've Got To See This

Fox:A Portal?

Marth:But Where Does It Lead To?In Japanese

Thomas:Let's Find Out!*Jumps In Portal*

Fox:*Jumps In Portal*What...Is This Place,It's Only Water,And My 2DS Says...Earth?(Earth Isn't In My Fictional Universe)

Thomas:The Water Is Very Dirty Too...Maybe Global Warming Happened Here (Yes,The World Can End Like That,I Don't Even WANT To Know What Happens In The Future)

Fox:Hey!A Key!

Thomas:That Could Be The Temple Key!*Ties A Rope Around His Waist*Grab That End

Fox:You're Going To Get It?

Thomas:Yep,Alright,Man...3...2..1. *Dives In The Water*

 _30 Seconds Have Passed,Thomas Gets The Key,Then Sees A Giant "Sea Snake" Whith Electric Around It_

Thomas:Oh,God IT'S CHESSIE (A Giant Eel Which Electrocutes It's Prey,No,The Loch Ness Monster Is "Nessie")*Tugs The Rope Twice*

Fox:Ah,He Wants Up *Pulls Rope*Dude,Are You Alright

Thomas:Yeah,But Jump In The Portal *Jumps In The Portal*

Fox:Why,OH JESUS *Jumps In The Portal*

Yoshi:So,What Happened

Fox:We Were In This Flooded World,Then Thomas Got This Key,Then We Almost Got Killed By A Giant Eel

Lucario:Whoa

Hayden:Well Let's Get In The Temple Then

 _Thomas Opens The Door,And Tons of Bats Flies Out Of The Temple_

Marth:Whoa,Man In Japanese

Ness:Wow,This Place Is HUGE

Larry:I Know,Right

R.O.B.:But Where's Ganondorf?

Ganondorf:RIGHT HERE,RIGHT NOW!AND YOU CAN'T GET THE PURPLE GARNET *Flips A Switch,Which Drops A Giant Dead Spider*

Hayden:MAN,THAT WAS SCARY

Ganondorf:AND I WILL DOMINATE YOU ALL *Turns To A Shadowy Figure,Which Posesses The 8-Legged Corpse*

 _The Dead Spider Stands Up,Ready To Kill The Team_

Fox:OH,GOD,WHERES LINK WHEN YOU NEED HIM

Link:RIGHT HERE *Jumps Off The Upper Stage Ganondorf Was On,And Stabs The Head of The Beast With The Master Sword*

Ganondorf (Spider):No!This Can't Be Happening

 _The Spider Falls To The Ground,With The Gem On The Upper Stage_

Larry:Link,What Are You Doing Here

Link:I Tried To Defeat Ganondorf,And I Found This Huge Spider,And Fox Here Needed My Help,I Didn't Even Know That Was Ganondorf

Thomas:So,Let's Get The Gem Then,Link Would You Like To Join Our Team

Link:My Pleasure

 _Thomas Grabs The Gem,Then The Team Leaves The Temple,Then They Get On Thier Boat,Ready To Get The Next Gem,The Green Emerald (The Legendary Gem of Rage) From Bowser (or Koopa)_

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6:The End of A Nemesis

_After Getting The Puple Garnet,They Go On To Acquire The Green Emerald From Bowser,Whith Link By Thier Side,What Will Happen Next..._

Thomas:Ah,Man,Were Stuck Between These Rocks

Link:I Got It!*Throws Bomb At A Rock,It Makes A Hole In It,Allowing Them To Pass*

Ness:NICE!

 _They Pass Through The Hole,and Sail To The Island With The Gem_

Lucario:Alright Guys,Let's Go!

Hayden:I'm Ready!

 _They Cross An Intersection_

Marth:Theres 2 Ways To Go

Larry:Hey,You Spoke English

Marth:I Mean,Theres 2 Ways To Go In Japanese

Larry:Never Mind

Ness:Alright,Thomas,Lucario,Yoshi,Link,and Marth,Go Left

Hayden:Me,Larry,Ness,R.O.B.,and Fox Will Go Right,We're Guessing Bowser's Lair Is In That Volcano,Find The Path There

Yoshi:Got It!

 _The 2 Teams Split Up,Let's Go To The "Left Team's" Point of View..._

Yoshi:*In Front of The Line*Alright,I'm The Leader,I Was On That Island For 4 Years

 _A Metal Crash Was Heard By The Group_

Thomas:What Was That!

Lucario:Let's Check It Out!

 _They Find Something,Irregular..._

Link:A Bot Factory?

Yoshi:Let's Go In

 _They Walk In The Factory,Into The Danger,Seeing Bots Being Built,That Look Like Smash Bros. Characters,And A Giant Mech In The Back_

Thomas:What The,WHAT THE HECK

Lucario:Shh,It's Master Hand

Yoshi:Hey,He Has A Gem

Marth:Are We Gonna Take Him Down With 4 People

Yoshi:No,Let's Save Him For Later,And The Letter Says "I Know You Betrayed Tabuu but..."

Thomas:Tabuu?

Lucario:The King of Subspace,Like I Said,There Will Be Bad Times Coming Up...

Master Hand:So When Will It Start

Master Bot:I Don't Know,Sir

Thomas:I Wonder What He Means By "It"

Yoshi:We Can't Tell You,It Will Spoil The Story

Thomas:Oh,But Later We Need To Take Out That Robot-General

Link:Let's Get Out of Here,Lets Follow The Other Group

Bot:INTRUDER ALERT

Master Hand:Who,Oh IT'S THEM, MECH

 _The Mech Is Released,And The Doors Are Locked Down_

Marth:I SEE A DOOR DOWN THAT REALLY LONG HALL,GO IN JAPANESE

 _They Run Down The Hall,With The Mech Behind Them,Then The Door Is Buried Under Rocks (The Ceiling Collapsed On Top of The Door)_

Link:NO!NOW WE'RE SCREWED

 _Then The Writer Had A Severe Heart Attack,And They Hired A New Writer,And He Wrote That The Other Group Blew Up The Debris_

Thomas:WE'RE SAVED,SHOOT THE MECH

 _They All Shot The Mech,Then Thomas Bent It's Legs With His "Metal Telekinesis" Power,Then Master Hand Grabbed It's Foot and Dragged It Back_

Fox:Now,We Go Right On The Intersection,It's The Right Way (Wait A Minute)

 _They Go Right On The Intersection,Climbing Up The Volcano,Then See Mario and Bowser_ _Fighting For The Gem_

Bowser:WHO ARE YOU

Thomas:FAZE CLAN

Mario:Would You Mind...

Fox:Yeah,Right*Fires At Bowser*

R.O.B. (Engine):Laser Beam Ready

R.O.B.:Take This!*Fires Laser*

Bowser:*Recovering From The Pain*This...Can't Be Happening...

Mario:Over Thirty Years...THIRTY YEARS,BOWSER ABSORB THIS FINAL ATTACK

Mario Punches The Beast Off The Volcano,And Hit The Hard,Rocky Ground (You Really Thoughtt He'd Punch Him In The Volcano),And From 1985 They Have Been Rivals,And That Rivalry Now Ended (In The Story,It Would Suck If It Was Really In The Games)

Ness:Now...We Get The Gem*Grabs Gem*

 _The Land Rumbles,They See The Lava Rising Up,And Almost Erupts,They Run To The Beach,But...No Boat,They Find A Plane Though,And Fly Off,With Mario Joining The Team,They Soon Go To Chapter 7 To Get The White Pearl (The Legendary Gem of Dictatorship)_

 **To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7:The Solar Eclipse

_After Getting The Green Emerald,The Team Goes On To Acquire The White Pearl,With Their Newest Companion Mario,What Will Happen Next..._

Marth:WE'RE OUT IN JAPANESE

Mario:Now,We Get The Next Gem

Fox:Oh,God,Lightning Is Up Ahead

R.O.B.:We'll Make It...Hopefully...

Thomas:Wow,Look In The Back Window,The Whole Island Is Flooded

Hayden:Whoa,Man

Lucario:Let's Just Get Through This Storm

 _They Fly The Plane In The Storm,But Unfortunate Events Happened_

R.O.B.:AH,THE THING ON THE ROOF GOT STRUCK BY LIGHTNING (I JUST Forgot What It Was Called)

Thomas:Ah,I'll Get It *Climbs On Roof*

Ness:You Alright Up There!

Thomas:I'm Still Alive *Fixes Thing On The Roof*

Larry:Now,Get Back In

 _They Fly Out of The Storm,Then Flying To The Island Where The Gem Is_

Fox:Guys,Be Quiet

Link:Theres Bots Over There

Thomas:They Could Be From The Bot Factory

Mario:Where Will They Be Next...

Lucario:Probably...Blueskull Gallaxy

Thomas:Oh,God

R.O.B.:Let's Get The Gem,It's A Long Way,But We'll Make It

Marth:What Is That?In Japanese

Yoshi:A Microspike Shooter,Oh God

Hayden:We Disable That Thing First

Thomas:I Got An Idea *Tells Idea*

Yoshi:Hey,Master

Crazy Hand:You're Back,Delivered The Letter?

Yoshi:Yeah,Man

Crazy Hand:So,What Are You Here For

Yoshi:I Saw A Couple of Intruders,I Might Borrow This Microspike Shooter,If You Go Out There,They Could Kill YOU

Crazy Hand:It Is Pretty Risky,Here,Take It *Gives Microspike Shooter*

Yoshi:See You Later,Man

Thomas:Alright,What Do We Do

Yoshi:I Know What To Do...*Throws It In The Ocean*

Fox:Now,We Get The Gem

 _They Fight Their Way To The Gem,Then When They Finally Got There..._

Larry:What's Going On Up There?

Mario:Why Is The Moon Coming At...Oh,God

 _When They Look Up,They See The Formation of A Solar Eclipse_

Thomas:Wow,Now That Looks Awesome

 _The Land Gets Darker By The Eclipse,Making It Harder To See_

Marth:The Gem Is Over There In Japanese

Ness:Let's Get It Then...

Crazy Hand:NO!NOT SO FAST,YOSHI,WATCHBOT,GET THEM

R.O.B.:I'm Not On Your Side Anymore,And I'm Not Watchbot

Yoshi:I QUIT THIS JOB,THE MICROSPIKE WAS PULLED OUT

Crazy Hand:Crap,Well I Don't Think I'll Win So...BOTS!

Master Bot:Bots,Attack!

Thomas:Metal,Pfft,No Problem

 _Thomas Uses The Bots For His Own Advantage,Making Swords,Other Giant Hands,And Spears,Then Finishes Him Off..._

Crazy Hand:ARGH,THIS...CAN'T BE HAPPENING

Thomas:But It Is!*Finishes Him Off With A Metal Ball*

 _They Get The White Pearl,Then In The Next Chapter,They Get The Last Gem,The Clear Diamond (The Legendary Gem of War)_

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8:The Betrayal War

**Hey Guys,I Know It's Been Long Since I've Published This Chapter,I Was Developing My Games (Minecraft & ROBLOX Servers) and The Dialogue Has Changed,I Saw A Review Explaining Rule #6 In The Rules & Guidelines (My Troll Detector Does Not Say He/She Is Trolling Me),So You Can't Use Play-Related Speech...I...Don't Even...I Don't Even Know Why...Umm...Yeah...Enjoy!**

The Adventurers Fly The Plane To The Biggest Continent On That Planet:Amkaliry (Am-Kuh-Leery),The Adventure Continues On The Island,To Acquire The Clear Diamond,But The Eclipse Wasn't The Only Drawback To The Journey,This Is Now A Different World...What Will Happen Next...

"So That Was Just...Scary" Says Hayden,"Man,That Was A Wild Ride" Says Yoshi,The Plane Lands On A Beach,"We're Here!" Says Larry,"*Inhales* Ahh,The Fresh Smell of A Roasting BBQ In The Mornin'"(There Is A Smell and They Saw Smoke) Says Link,"Oh,They Cook Wild Links (A Fictional Species That Roams The Beach Sands)" Says R.O.B.,"Links,WHAT,THAT'S ME" Says Link,The Clan Marches Towards High Ground (No Pun Intended),and Looks At The Plains Below,and Sees Master Hand With His Robot Army,and A "Floating Blue Ghost" With Green Robot-Like Creatures With A Weird Purple Substance Coming From Thier Upper-Back (Told Ya It's Crossed Between SSBB and My Parody of SSB3DS [There's No Campaign,C'mon Guys,There Could Be People Sharing Cutscenes Online,DO IT ANYWAYS,Something Like SSBM's Campaign Could Be Fine])"Who Is That"The Three Spacemen Asked,"Tabuu,Leader of Subspace" says Lucario,"That's What You Meant By Bad Times Right" asked Mario,"Ah,You'll See,Stay Here and Watch" says Lucario,"Master Hand,What Did You Do" Yells Tabuu,"Building an Army,I Need The 4 Other Gems,But A Team of Robbers Stole Them" Says Master Hand,"Hey,Shut Up" Says Thomas Without The 2 Armies Noticing,"Me To,But I Thought We Did This Together,To Collaborate and Turn The Universe To Our Image" (But How You Do That M8,I Made Up Heroes Who Live On Thairamis) Says Tabuu,"Oh,That's It,I Can Rule By Myself,The Universe Is Mine,Bots,Show Him Yo Moves" Says Master Hand,Captain Falcon With A Microspike Says "That's My Line","It's Mine Later..." Says Tabuu,The 2 Armies Start A War,Fighting For Leadership,"We Have To Stop Them Guys" Says Thomas,"But Which Army In Japanese" Says Marth,"Master Hand's,He Has The Microspike Characters and The Clear Diamond" Says Yoshi,"Good Point,Boys,Let's Get Down There" Says Lucario

They Jump Down Fighting Robots and Pulling Microspikes,Then They Got All The Microspikes Out,So Every 'Good' Character In SSB Is On Thier Side,Fighting Robots,Then This Happened..."Oh,God,It's A Mech,Another One,Wait,I Got An Idea" Says Thomas,"Nice,But What Is It" Says Luigi,"EVERYONE LISTEN UP,WE NEED TO PIN THAT GIANT MECH DOWN,I NEED TO REACH IT'S NECK,It's Robotic,Metal Neck" Says Thomas,The Characters Pin It Down,Then Thomas Sticks The Microspikes In It's Neck (That Means The Mech Mimics Thomas' Movement) Then He Tried To Take The Clear Diamond,He Chased Master Hand,He Caught Him,and Took Revenge From Knocking Him off Final Destination,Drilling,Slicing,and Even Stabbing Holes In Him,Oh,Thomas,You Psycho,"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET YOU BIG-" Thomas Said,"Hey,K RATING" (Like 4 4th Wall Break) Samus Interrupts,"Well,We Got The Clear Diamond Now,So Now What" Says Peach,"Now,We Go To The Temple of The Legendary Gems" Says Lucario,"Another Temple" Says Link (Animal Crossing),"So Can We ALL Rule Together" Says Tabuu,"NO" Says Everyone On The Good Side,Thomas Knew They Would Chase Them On Their Way To The Temple,So He Shot An Electric Ray To Put Tabuu and The Subspace Emissary In Locked Limbs (They Can't Move For 1 Day!),Then Hayden Goes Too Close To A Subspace Gunner,and Then His Arm Is Replaced With A Plasma Cannon,Then A Helmet Forms On His Head,"Whoa,Now I Can Shoot Stuff *Shoots Rocket*" Says Hayden

The Adventures Move To The Temple of The Legendary Gems,Then They Can Stop The Eclipse and Seal The Gorge of Shadows

 **To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9:The Bane of Subspace

The Travelers and The Other Smashers Travel To The Temple of The Legendary Gems,While Tabuu and His Army Is Frozen In The Electric Lock (Locks Limbs For 1 Day),What Will Happen Next...

"Guys,Guys,Guys,Guys,Guys-" Says Captain Falcon,"What,What,What,What,What" Says Hayden,"The Temple,Right There" Says Captain Falcon,"Ah,I See It" Says Larry,"Let's Go Then" Says Lucario,They Go To The Temple And Spotted A Gorge With Shadow Mist (A Black Smoke Where Shadow Bugs [If You Haven't Played SSBB,It's A Purple Substance Where It Makes Subspace Emissary Members,And Possesses Trophies] Are Created) Rising From The Gorge,"Guys Just Stay Away From THAT" Says Luigi,"I Guess That's A Portal To Subspace" Says Thomas,"But,You Only Get Out of There" Says Lucario (Yes,I Know What You Are Saying "How Does He Know All This Stuff",Well,In This Story He Has Physic Powers),The Adventurers Go In The Temple With 5 Holes In The Wall,Thomas Puts The Gems There,Then There Is An Earthquake... "AH,WHAT'S GOING ON HERE" Says Shulk (I Like How What He Says Is All Capitalized and The "Says Shulk" Is Not,It's All Scary Then Instantly Becomes Calm XD"),They Look Outside and See The Gorge Closing Up,5 Minutes Later It Was Sealed Up,and The Quake Stopped

"Ah,Finally,The Earthquake Stopped In Japanese" Says Marth,They Go In The Temple,and A Giant Hole Forms In The Floor (The Floor Cracked and Fell),and Everyone Except Thomas Falls In,"Thomas,You Are The Chosen One To Defeat Tabuu" Says A Mysterious Voice,The Hole Closes Up,Then Another Hole Opens Under Thomas,He Falls In,Landing In Subspace,Tabuu Sits On His Throne He Bought From Ikea,Looking Down At Thomas,"Welcome To The Arena,Thomas" Says Tabuu,"Ah,Wha-WHAT" Says Thomas,"THOMAS,HEY" Says Fox?,Thomas Looks Behind Him and Sees A Floating Cage Where ALL The Smashers Are Imprisoned,"What Did You Do,What Are You Doing,I Thought I Locked You" Says Thomas,"Ah,Young Man,Didn't You Know I Can Still Use Subspace Portals,and Limb Locks Don't Work In Subspace" Says Tabuu,"What Are You Even Here For,LET THEM GO" Says Thomas,"YOU THINK YOU CAN TELL THE KING OF SUBSPACE WHAT TO DO,BOY,I AM HERE TO STOP YOU,THIS IS MY WORLD" Says Tabuu (Jeez,Dude,Calm Down),"Stop Me,No Wonder This An Arena" Says Thomas,"YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO KILL EACH OTHER IN THIS SCENE" Says Pit,"Oh,Right" Says Tabuu,The Fight Goes On,In The Middle of The Fight,Larry Gives Him His Broken Lever (I Forgot To Mention,The Weapon He Used In Chapter 2 Is A Lever He Found From The Crashed Spaceship),Lucario Gives Him Aura,and Pit Gives Him The 3 Sacred Treasures,Thomas Almost Finishis Tabuu,Let's Watch,"No,This Can't Be Happening" Says Tabuu,"Oh Really,Then Watch This" Says Thomas,Then He Stabs Him Right In The Nose,Killing Him,and he Cage Opening,"You Did It,Man,You Killed Him" Says Mario,"I Did,Here's Your Stuff Back,and In The Fight,I Found A Portal Going Back To The Smash Planet 575,Lucario Told Me The Name" Says Thomas

And Everyone Goes In The Portal,Returning Back To The Planet,Then They See The Gems Forming The Spacecraft They Crashed,But Fixed of Course,"It's Here Guys" Says Hayden,"Well Guys,We Saved You All,and Your Galaxy,But We Need To Go Home" Says Larry,They (Thomas,Larry,and Hayden) Board The Spacecraft,Waving Good Bye To Each other,"Don't Forget To Skype Me" Says Thomas,Then,They Leave The Planet and The Galaxy,They Fly and Land On Thairamis,and The 3 Men Published A Book Based On Thier Adventures,Then They Met Fireboy,Iceman X,Shadowbane,and The SBA (Read My Profile,You'll Know Them),They Are Now A Legendary Space Team (In The Story),and Explored Other Galaxies,and The Smashers Made A TV Show On The Smashes,Only Not Being Forced By Master Hand,This Marks The End For The Story,But I Could Write Thomas,Larry,and Hayden's Biography,or Even A Part 2 (Just Please Don't Raise Expectations,and Especially Don't Spam It)

 **The End**


End file.
